


Not-so Oblivious

by hookedonsunshine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, alternate ending to oblivio, shameless fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonsunshine/pseuds/hookedonsunshine
Summary: Post-Oblivio. Their theory that they'd lose their memories once the miraculous cure took effect was a good one. In practice? Not so much.





	Not-so Oblivious

Marinette pulled away from Chat as the miraculous ladybug cure swept over the city, pausing as the rush of her returning memories flooded her brain.

She blinked, once, twice, three times. In front of her, Chat did the same.

Chat. Who was Adrien.

Right.

Frowning, she waited another moment for her thoughts to align. The memories of the last hour remained unchanged in her mind.

Chat leant back slightly, squinting slightly, appearing to appraise her in new light with his gaze.

Their fingers were still intertwined, and she pulled away.

She watched him, and he inaudibly mouthed her name hesitantly, seeming to doubt it even as she stood in front of him. As if the kiss of just moments before had been the cumulation of an akuma induced dream.

A cough roused her from her shock, and she turned to see Nino and Alya next to her, and of course, she had been there for their akumatisation. How she could have forgotten that the enemy they were facing was her best friend. Then again, she’d forgotten Adrien as well. Oblivio’s power had been… scary.

Maybe multiple people formed a stronger akuma. She made a note to ask Master Fu about it later.

“Ladybug? Chat Noir? Are you… a couple?” Alya grinned, holding the phone out to the two of them, the picture of them kissing clear as could be. Clearly the Miraculous Ladybug cure had no effect on phones either.

“A good question!” Marinette squeaked. “An _excellent_ question. Perhaps Chat and I should address that question in _private?_ ” She grabbed Chat’s arm, pulling him away from the other two. Alya made a move to follow them, phone already pointed in their direction, voice memo app open. Fortunately, Nino seemed more attuned to the atmosphere between the superhero duo, and even his dazed state, possessed the wisdom to hold Alya back. God only knows how Marinette would have dealt with Alya _and_ Adrien in light of… recent developments. 

Shutting the door behind them, Marinette fell back against the wall, as her earrings gave a familiar beep and her transformation swept away. Tikki made a move to speak, before ducking into Marinette’s purse, likely to give the pair some privacy.

“Claw’s i-” Chat spoke, about to de-transform, but Marinette jumped forward and clasped a hand over his mouth.

“Um! Would you mind staying transformed? I just… think it might be easier to talk like this?”

Chat looked crestfallen, and Marinette felt a pang in her heart, but she was so conditioned to acting nervous around Adrien, she wasn’t sure if she could have this conversation if he was himself. Although Chat was also Adrien, she couldn’t seem to manage to overlap the two identities in her head, and Chat, at least, was a face she felt comfortable talking to.

“Oh, okay. Whatever works.” He said softly. “Are you… disappointed?”

“No! Absolutely not!” Chat was a side of Adrien she couldn’t even have imagined – despite their resemblance to each other she’d never even considered that they could be the same person. “I just… I guess I’m realising I didn’t know you quite as well as I thought I did.”

“Right…” He seemed a little reassured, she thought, although he was still unconsciously rubbing his neck. “This might seem odd but do you not like m- Adrien? Me as Adrien I mean? I guess I never considered you could be Ladybug because you act so different as Ladybug, but today, it was like Marinette and Ladybug were the same. And Nino and Alya and all the others seem to be able to hold a conversation with you. So I just thought… do you just act different around _me_?”

“No! I-“

“And then I thought we were friends, but you still couldn’t really talk to me. And now I find out I’m your _lock screen?_ Like, _obviously_ I thought we were a couple, I mean-“

“What about you? What was with all those photos of Ladybug on your phone?” And somehow, seeing Chat (seeing Adrien!) babble at her, clearly nervous, drew some of her worry away. “What if someone saw them and figured out your secret identity?”

“Well, they’d have to unlock my phone to do that wouldn’t they?”

“Clearly that’s _not that hard_!” She gestured at his phone.

“Not _everyone_ is as smart as you are!”

A pause. Marinette was having a conversation with _Adrien._ An _argument._

“Like all couples have.” She faintly spoke under her breath, and suddenly laughed.

Chat’s ring beeped, and he moved towards the door. “I’m about to de-transform, do you want me to-”

“Don’t go.” She stepped forward and suddenly, a lot of things made sense. “I… I like Adrien. And Chat is my friend. And I’m realising I don’t know either of you as well as I thought I did. But…”

“But?” He froze, eyes lighting up with hope.

“But… I’d like to.” She stepped towards him, wrapping her hands around his neck as she pulled his face towards hers, bringing their lips together in a mirror of their earlier kiss, only this time so much better. Because this time, she wasn’t scared it was about to be taken away. Chat’s transformation swept away, and she felt the tingling of the miraculous magic under her skin, familiar and yet so different, the partner to her own Miraculous. And she was kissing Adrien, but Adrien was Chat, and it all made sense.

Adrien wrapped one arm around her waist, deepening their kiss as his other hand furrowed into her hair, dishevelling her pigtails as her head tilted back. They separated, breathless, gazing into each other’s eyes. 

“So you _do_ like me. As Adrien I mean?”

“I enjoy fashion, but not _that_ much.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a 10 minute alternate ending to oblivio - currently a one shot but comment if you'd like another chapter!


End file.
